


'Twas the Day of Thanksgiving

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Thanksgiving Dinner, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Twas the Day of Thanksgiving</p><p>And all were about</p><p>There was talk and cheer</p><p>None were to pout</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Twas the Day of Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!

'Twas the day of Thanksgiving 

And all were about 

There was talk and cheer 

None were to pout 

The office was transformed 

It was like a comfy cabin 

Everyone awaited a nice meal 

Prepared by Michael and Gavin 

Pie and warm biscuits 

Cranberry sauce and roasted turkey 

But the meal wasn't quite right 

The gravy looked murky 

"That's how it's supposed to look!" Michael hollered 

"Wot? Really?" Gavin pondered 

"God you're dumb." Michael sighed 

"Is it really?" The Brit's mind wandered 

"Yes! Now go get the water!" Michael ordered 

Gavin ran off to obey 

Michael continued to whip the mashed potatoes 

But he was interrupted by Ray 

"Hey, we've got a bit of a problem." 

Michael looked to the Puerto Rican 

"You might want to see this." 

God bless him by the deacon 

Gavin was cat-fighting 

Like a child 

The bearded man he fought 

Was acting wild 

"I'll shove the leg's bone down your-," the man threatened 

Gavin squawked, "He's going to kill me!" 

They all watched in amusement and confusion 

As the Brit was attacked by Gilby 

"What are you doing?" 

"He started it!" They shouted in tune 

"I don't care who started it! I'm finishing it!" 

Gavin leapt up and away from the killer loon 

"Oh Micool~! My savior!" 

Geoff rolled his eyes at the dork 

"Gavin, you loser." 

He was hungry and jabbed his fork 

"Is the food almost done?" 

"Almost!" Said the Slow Mo Guy 

Everyone groaned 

"For now, butter up some rye!" 

So the Roosters did as told 

And prepared their bread 

As Team Nice Dynanite worked on the food 

To avoid riots and to keep their co-workers fed 

They prayed their work would pay off 

The two had worked so hard 

It wasn't easy to cook for so many 

Who wanted poultry and no lard 

"Eee!" Gavin yelped suddenly 

"What is it?! What is it!?" 

Gavin held out his hand 

A large, nasty burn was making him grit 

"You burned yourself?" 

Gavin gestured to the silver crock-pot 

Michael face palmed 

Gavin squeaked, "It was hot." 

"Next time wear this." 

He handed Gavin an oven-mit 

And the man seated him on a chair 

"For now, just sit." 

Gavin pointed at the many bowls and plates 

"But you need help with the meal!" 

Michael shrugged it off 

"I've got it. You let your wound heal." 

"You almost done in there?!" 

A hungry Gus called 

He peeked in to see the kitchen a mess 

He jumped back, appalled 

"What's going on?" 

The ravenous Sorola asked 

He gestured to the pots and pans 

"It looks like it's been ransacked!" 

Michael shooed the Hispanic out 

"Not now Gus!" 

He watched until the man took his seat 

"We have enough problems without you throwing a fuss." 

Michael could sense some complaints 

The two heard grumbles erupt from the other room 

"Oh shush, will you?" 

Why would they? There was food to consume 

"This is taking forever!" Barbara mumbled 

"Do you ever stop?" 

"Talking? No." 

"If you want some food now, go shop!" 

"I'm tempted!" The blonde argued 

"I certainly don't need your puns!" 

Barbara gasped in mock offense 

"Ha! Take that! I won!" 

"Can you all shut up for all of five minutes?" 

Hissed an agitated Burnie 

Michael and Barbara stuck out their tongues 

"I swear I'll need more than one gurney." 

A certain redhead felt the need to speak 

"Gentlemen and ladies!" The one was she 

All attention turned to the preacher 

It was none other than Lindsay 

"Isn't Thanksgiving all about thanks?" 

They all nodded. "That is its name." 

"Holidays are for joy." 

"So let's not put its title to shame." 

Glad the food was soon done cooking 

Even more so they had all agreed 

They all sat down for the feast 

That was sure to have them pleased 

All seemed well 

But the wonderful moment was quickly diminished 

By someone who needed to have a better say 

It was her fault for angering those famished 

"I'm glad we resolved this. It could've been Pil- _grim_." 

The room grew quiet 

Then all but Barbara stood 

So much for avoiding a riot 

They all enjoyed a fabulous dinner 

Prepared to be stuffed until noon 

Laughing as Barbara was stuck outside 

Being chased by a rabid raccoon


End file.
